Mayl Sakurai
Mayl Sakurai (pronunced mail according to the anime), known as Maylu Sakurai in English anime and manga, and as http://www.rockman-exe.com/rockman/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=111&fullsize=1 in Japan, is Roll.EXE's operator. She is a friend and classmate of Lan's. They have feelings for each other, but Lan didn't admit it until the end of MegaMan Battle Network 6, where in the epilogue it is revealed that 20 years later the two are married and have a son named Patch Hikari. The two have always been very close growing up. Mayl, being the more mature and intelligent of the two, is often having to beat some sense into Lan when he gets himself into trouble. The two do occasionally have oppositions, but the bickering only brings them closer. Mayl sometimes shows that she may have romantic feelings towards her lifetime friend. Roll and Megaman's relation strongly parallels that of Lan and Mayl's, though Roll is much more blatant with her affection towards Megaman. She was renamed Maylu Sakurai in the English anime and manga. It is revealed in the 5th game, when the character observes Mayl's house in a Vision Burst 11 years in the past, that Mayl's father is Netopian (the Battle Network equivalent of an American), making Mayl at least half Netopian. In the Games In the games, Mayl is usually a supporting character, giving Lan some advice or comforting him when he's in trouble. She has a navi named Roll in the game that proves to be a weaker fighter than the one in the anime. During the event where Lan has to save Mayl before the bus explodes, Mayl sent Roll to stop Colourman from exploding the bus, however, her navi wasn't strong enough to beat Colourman but still manages to hold him off till Megaman arrive. After this event, Mayl may have played a lesser role in the game, however, at the end of the first game she saw Lan entering a secret entrance towards Wily's Lab. Mayl tells everyone that she knows about it and heads to Wily's Lab. Before Lan and MegaMan battle MagicMan.EXE, Mayl and Roll helped MegaMan by making the path visible. In MegaMan Battle Network 3, Mayl along with Dex , Yai and Lan enter the N1 Grand Prix, she manages to pass the first round. Because of Roll's speed she lost the Virus Battle in the 2nd round. For some reason she didn't accompany Lan during his last mission, whereas in other games she always accompanies him. The only time she doesn't is in 4 and 5, but that was because she didn't met the requirement (such as being part of the Liberation Team). In MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun, she enters the tournament that Dex and Lan enter; however, unlike Dex and Lan, she enters the tournament secretly and makes it to the 2nd tournament, passing Dex, before losing to Lan in the Eagle Tournament. Before the match with Lan, Mayl's NetNavi, Roll, was kipnapped by a generic lovesick navi, who hides her somewhere in the net and summons viruses to guard her. When MegaMan arrives to rescue Roll, she is seen controlling the viruses with love. When Mayl battles Lan, she and Roll prove to be stronger than in the previous games. Roll's attacks are weak, but her speed and ability to summon viruses make up for it. After the match, her reason for entering the tournament is revealed. In the Anime In the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, she and her navi was shown to be quite a powerful fighter, but it wasn't shown until much later in the series(but still often not powerful enough to defeat major bosses unless someone assits her). Her first battle in the series is with Mr. Match and FireMan.EXE, but she loses to him easily. When the N1 Grand Prix was held she along with Dex, Lan and Tory participated in the tournament. She battle Maddy the first round and during the battle, Roll's abilty to control viruses are shown to be able to control opponent's viruses too. She defeated Maddy and made it to the 2nd round where she versus Tory and defeated Tory by using her navi's power and using her intellegence to counter all of Iceman's move. Mayl made it to the tag battle where she was paired up with Lan, however, despite actually winning her navi was too warn out to continue the tournament due to the use of the devil chip which drain all the navi's power after use. After the N1 Grand Prix her role has become less. She gets very jealous whenever Lan is with another girl. In the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess season her appearance have grown less but not as much as Yai and Dex has, however, she did battle FlashMan.EXE but loses easily to him. However, Roll gives MegaMan Roll Soul which allows him to defeat FlashMan.EXE. In Rockman EXE Stream season, Mayl was 1 of the people that gained the Cross Fusion ability, she was able to quickly defeated Asteroid VideoMan.EXE easily. At the end of Stream she along with the other people that has cross fusion face off against Duo.EXE. She was capture by Duo along with Regal, however, she was safe. When Baryl sacrifice himself Mayl along with others made it back to Earth and watch a video which shows Baryl still being alive. In the Rockman EXE Beast Season she didn't participate in the battle against the beast even thought the other members of the cross fusion team are battling. In Rockman EXE Beast+ season, she was the 2nd person after Megaman to revive Lan and she was seen in the last episode hugging Lan at the end. In Rockman EXE Stream she, like the first season, goes swimming in a pink swimsuit with a yellow line running up the center, this being a reference to her favorite color, pink. Trivia *In Mega Man ZX, a Mayl doll occasionally appears as one of the various toys found at Area H *Mayl's Cross Fusion in Stream is exactly the same as Chaud's in Axess, with the ony difference being the "finisher pose". *Although Mayl has a Progress PET/PET III in Stream, her Cross Fusion shows her holding the Advanced PET, used in Axess. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans